


Beholden

by syren888



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Short, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Sofa Lite 2020 gift drabble:Fuji Shuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu are from the same major and meet frequently at the coffee shop close to campus to study and get to know each other better. They have a lot in common, even a few things that can be considered quite special.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: SofA Lite





	Beholden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxaskitax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxaskitax/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [roxaskitax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxaskitax/pseuds/roxaskitax) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I'm a huge lover of anything cute, fluff, and sweet moments together. Any AU's are great, though Fantasy, College, and cafe au's are three of my favorites. Fantasy genres I enjoy are Monsters like werewolves and magical beings like witches, Asian folklore with kitsunes, nekomatas, and other shrine spirits, and magic like harry potter in a way? Truly open though to any interpretations so don't stress out. Merely suggestions. I however do not like dark humor, gore, rape, or anything of harm to the characters. If doing fics, any length is fine! Go crazy! Most important thing is to have fun, whether it's doing art or fics. Thank you!

A young man with stylish chestnut-brown hair; some layers reaching his chin and some bangs over his forehead is drinking a cup of hot chocolate with a placid smile on his face.

From his seat, he observes the people coming and going to the coffee shop; some staying with friends or partners, others looking for something warm to drink in the cold winter weather before facing it one more time.

Amid the crowd walking down the street from his window view, he notices the figure of the one he's been waiting for. His smile turns warm when even at a distance they lock eyes seamlessly.

The person comes in; deep brown hair shaping elegant features and a piercing gaze behind elegant glasses. He doesn't hesitate and walks towards the other. With a few steps, he takes the empty seat across the other, puts a small cross bag on one side of the chair, and sits.

"Hello Tezuka," the young man says amiably, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Fuji," the other person says coolly with a nod of greeting.

Fuji's smile becomes wider and brings one of his hands closer to the one Tezuka has on the table, just a couple of inches from touching, while his other hand puts the chocolate mug down.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji says gently, enjoying how the other's gaze softens at the tone and his shoulders relax when Fuji's hand, now under the table instead of around his beverage, take hold of his.

"Shuusuke," Tezuka murmurs returning the grip under the table, a small upturn on his lips that brightens the intensity of his gaze.

They keep looking at each other for a few moments, enjoying the company and how words aren't needed between them.

After a while, Tezuka clears his throat and stands to go buy a drink, Shuusuke chuckles at this and shakes his head with a fond look on his face.

* * *

They are both majoring in history and culture, currently in their senior year, and have been together for two, almost three, years after becoming friends long before that, thanks to running in the same circles on campus and study meetings here and there for projects and quizzes.

Shuusuke admits that Tezuka is simply intriguing. The way he's so composed no matter the situation, how others depend on him, the sense of authority in his words and movements are simply mesmerizing, and Fuji can't help wanting to be closer to the other, to learn everything about him and more.

At first curiosity, then admiration and respect, and now...the mere thought of that piercing gaze turning fond because of him, makes Shuusuke joyful and warm inside.

At the start of their friendship, the coffee shop a block from their campus becomes their meet-up place beside the library, and later on, it becomes a place full of cherished memories; of awkward confessions, silent conversations, witty exchanges, heartwarming moments, and more.

* * *

Tezuka comes back with his order, takes his seat, and a sip of his coffee while giving a quick look around the place. A slight frown appears on his face at the festive air and the noise done by some customers, and Fuji chuckles at the other's actions.

"Winter vacation is just around the corner" Shuusuke comments, giving another cursory look around the shop.

Kunimitsu grunts in agreement, this time taking the initiative of holding Fuji's hand; interlacing their fingers under the table and drawing small circles on the back of Shuusuke's palm with his thumb. This action brings an exchange of fond looks between them.

"Things are going to get busy in the upcoming weeks" Tezuka states, putting his drink on the table and bringing a small book from his breast pocket, "Thank you for this, it was an interesting read" he expresses, squeezing the hand in his hold firmly in appreciation.

"I'm glad you liked it," Fuji says, "And yes, I do have a couple of books for you with me today" he informs, turning to the messenger bag hanging on the side of the chair closest to the wall, opening it and getting two small books; one about Japanese myths through the ages, and another about short comparisons of Asian history and mythology.

With a knowing smile, Shuusuke puts the books on the table.

Kunimitsu shakes his head, a chuckle escaping his lips, “you don't have to bring me books all the time Shuusuke" he says, a tender look on his face.

Shuusuke feels delighted and fights down the urge to smile in triumph, "I don't, but I want to" he confesses, a jovial smile at his partner's expression is the mental compromise he comes up with, but the knowing look from Tezuka makes him bite his lip and look at his drink, missing the new intensity in the other's gaze.

"I'll be done by the time we meet again" Kunimitsu promises, letting go of Fuji's hand and swiftly putting the books in his bag, to take the other's hand once again.

Those words remind Shuusuke about the reason they are meeting in the first place.

"Finals are in a few days, are we still studying for the historical culture test with everyone tomorrow?" Fuji asks, this time changing the grip on Tezuka's hand to play with his fingers absent-mindedly; pleased when he hears a low hum of appreciation from the other.

Kunimitsu nods, "We also have to prepare for the New Year temple visit" he expresses, drinking from his mug.

"True" Shuusuke agrees a wry smile on his face at the reminder.

Tezuka changes the subject and they discuss the subjects they're taking that semester, the grades of some essays, and the antics of their friends.

Shuusuke sighs contently for a moment; enjoying the time he's sharing with Kunimitsu before the holidays, having mixed feelings about their upcoming winter vacation. On one side, a break from classes and tests, on the other...

"Time to go Shuusuke," Kunimitsu says after checking the clock on the wall not so far from them.

* * *

It only takes a couple of minutes for them to take their bags and walk out of the shop. They start walking, exchanging a few words about their family and what they expect about their classes next year.

Just when Fuji is telling a story about a professor being a victim of a harmless prank, he feels a cold touch on his cheek. He looks up and smiles.

"The first snow of the season" he murmurs wistfully.

Not a moment later he feels something warm around his neck. He looks down and notices a scarf on him. With a smile on his lips, he plans to thank Kunimitsu, but the press of warm lips against his stops his words.

He hums in pleasure and surrounds Tezuka's neck while the other puts his arms around his waist.

They kiss lazily for a while; enjoying the sensation and their closeness. Shuusuke playfully nibbles Kunimitsu's lower lip before letting go.

They press their foreheads together, their breaths mingling and eyes locked in a tender look.

"We go our separate ways in the next intersection," Kunimitsu says softly, placing a chaste kiss on Fuji's lips, "and then we'll be busy with our temple duties till almost the start of next term" he informs, moving the scarf to nuzzle the spot under Shuusuke's chin.

'So we were thinking the same thing' Fuji thinks, sighing happily under Tezuka's attention.

"Does that mean you're going to miss me?" Shuusuke asks cheekily, gasping when he feels Kunimitsu biting softly on his neck.

"Don't let your guard down, fox" Tezuka warns with a low growl, his eyes flashing for a moment.

Fuji opens his eyes and growls back; his eyes a deep blue that turns silver for an instant before going back to their azure color.

"I won't, my lion-dog" Shuusuke expresses with a possessive tone.

They exchange a passionate kiss, separate, and walk into an alley on their right. Moments later, there's a flash and in their place, a beautiful auburn fox and a majestic lion-dog are looking at each other soulfully.

They nod and transform into bright orbs, just before flying in different directions.

After all, both are guardian deities of their respective temples; a kitsune and a Komainu, or a fox and a lion-dog, with the duty of guarding the entrance and some areas of their territory, even more so during the winter season, when crowds visit for blessings and to welcome the new year.

That they get to meet after centuries of solitude and blending with society and become mates, it's something that they are deeply grateful for. Being apart for a few weeks is a kind of annoying, but for the chance of being together for eternity.

It's a small price to pay for the great happiness they experience every time they get to meet once again.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried to mix a few things here and there, don't know if I did a good job or not, but I hope that this story is to your liking ^_^


End file.
